onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Believe
"Believe" is a song performed by the Japanese girl group, Folder 5. It was featured as the second opening for the One Piece anime. Meredith McCoy covered the song for the FUNimation dub. Opening Shot of the ocean before showing a montage of characters up to Loguetown arc (even a few from fillers such Daddy Masterson and Carol) before going to title. The Merry sailing with the Straw Hats crew before they nearly sail off a waterfall. The Straw Hats showing off attacks while scenes from previous episodes featuring them play in the background. Flashes of upcoming characters (Apis, Erik and Commodore Nelson, Crocus, Laboon, Ms. Friday, Mr. 13, Ms. Wednesday (Vivi), Mr. 9, Mr. 8 (Igaram), Ms. Monday, Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine, Dorry and Brogy) Straw Hats running on a beach with a Sea King yawning in the background (lifted from a chapter cover), Shanks and his crew, more shots from previous episodes and finally the Straw Hats once again with Luffy using the Straw Hats flag as a cape. Gallery Lyrics |} FUNimation Version English Credits: Hunter Sagehorn English Lyrics - Brina Palencia English Singer - Meredith McCoy Intro Destiny... Fate... Dreams... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life These things shall not vanish from the Earth... Lyrics People tell me my head's in the clouds I don't care what they say because I'm dreamin' of you You are the treasure I've found So bright, so bold, yet so elusive It's hard to look away, even though it's blinding me There are no words to describe how I feel inside I'm really really stuck on you whoa, whoa! I have to follow my dreams however crazy they seem And I won't stop 'til I get there, you will see You're all I need to have the strength to believe Believe in Wonderland! I'm gonna' follow my dreams, however crazy they seem I'm gonna' share them with you, a love so true You're all I want, together we can move on Live how we want to! There is no limit to us, we have the power of love And we don't wanna' live ordinary lives We have the chance to live in paradise Believe in Wonderland! Trivia *"Believe" is a cover of the single "Dreaming of You" by the Super Eurobeat performer, Lolita. *There is a error in the intro before the song starts - the diamonds on Krieg's hand are reversed, they are placed on the left hand instead of the usual right hand. This was possibly cause by the simple reversal of the animation frames. *The color spread from Chapter 147 can be seen in the opening. *As with most early One Piece openings, the song is preceded by a short monologue. In this case, the opening features a bit of dialogue spoken by Gol D. Roger in Episode 53, the final episode of the Loguetown arc. *This is the second longest running opening, behind We Go!. *After Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands was entering the end, it started to play the instrumental version of this song. External Links *Super Eurobeat – Wikipedia article about "Super Eurobeat" in which Lolita's song originally features. Site Navigation ca:Believe es:Believe fr:Believe id:Believe it:Believe pt:Believe ru:Believe pl:Believe Category:One Piece Openings